Demon and Reaper
by Succorbenoth
Summary: Two powerful beings meet and show to the world what they are made of.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

* * *

It was a peaceful day, no sign of anything unpleasant. Until the two most powerful creatures arrived in the same mansion, a reaper and a demon. Many creatures and supernatural beings were invited to a party hosted by The Satans son Lucifer one of the most dangerous beings, who was the oldest but not as unique and powerful as a reaper or a demon.

They`re personalities were quite different, the reaper was mostly calm, but full of life experience and was known to be cruel if someone touched his belongings. The demon was a different story, more intelligent for others liking and up right evil, not an inch of compassion what so ever. He was not an open person so he remained a mystery for most people, but one thing everybody knew about him was that he adored and loved all humanity, finding them very interesting. When the reaper named Shizuo first appeared to the party, every woman and man was fascinated with him.

The reaper had unique white hair, dark blue eyes that were like the deepest depths of the ocean, posture of a perfectly trained tall and toned man from a very old and a rich family. Being used to this kind of behavior from others from an early age, walked towards the host and said his greetings with a stern face. Choosing after to sit in the chair meant for him and asked the waiter to pour him red wine.

Just as he was about to drink the wine he stopped and noticed the man entering the room. He had midnight black hair, blood crimson eyes that looked like he saw through you with one glance. He walked elegantly to the son, Lucifer, greeting him, who gladly greeted back and walked him to same table where the handsome white haired beast was. At first neither of them thought anything of the each other but understood that the other seemed powerful, when they finally shaked hands both of them felt a pleasurable feeling go though them.

At that they thought both thought`What was that! and who is this creature?`

The first one to speak was Izaya "Hello I am Izaya a demon , how are you? I can tell you are strong, What are you?"

Thinking that he doesn`t have anything better to do, he answered "Yes hello I am Shizuo a grim reaper, I am quite alright. How are you yourself?"

at the same time thinking `so this is the demon Izaya and it seems he likes to talk` chuckled Shizuo quietly under his breathe.

Now interested Izaya says "Woah I am doing quite well, so you`re a reaper wow haven`t seen one in centuries. And I take it you have heard of me" grinning now "the very cute and lovely me!"

while wondering `Why does this guy seemed different than normal people, well as normal as supernatural beings can be.`

Grinning lightly "Indeed I have, maybe not exactly what you said but who am I to judge people. It's not like I don`t have problems." says Shizuo while closing his eyes for a moment.

`I knew it, his so interesting and somehow special`.

"mmm yes, oh let's go dance, what do you say it`s been a long time since I have had the pleasure of dancing with someone" smiling slightly, sa the demon.

`Well this is gonna be weird, but he really is a beautiful man and appears to be really dangerous...I like it`

"If you would like to, we can go" says the reaper.

Taking Izayas hand they went to the center of the dance floor. They start dancing and at that moment people stopped dancing and started watching the two most handsome and beautiful creatures at that party. Being amazed how graceful their steps are and how well they fit together.

Meanwhile Izaya was thinking `Dammit, why is my heart beating so fast, fuck it must be this this mans fault looking so handsome and being so gent-oohhaa what's wrong with me?!`

Just as he finished his thoughts the song ended, leaving them looking into each other's eyes. Then the crowd started clapping and cheering. Before they would return to the table, Lucifer showed up and asked if Izaya would like a dance with him. Izaya of course agreed, thinking

`Do I still feel like that when I dance with someone else?I hope so`.

In the meantime Shizuo, feeling something weird, watching Izaya and Lucifer dance so intimately

`What is this fucking feeling, I hate it.` Pausing for a second `Wait no no no, this can't be jealousy.`

Feeling that his emotions were getting out of control he left the room and started smoking in the nearby garden, at same time enjoying the soothing smell of roses. When Izayas dance with Lucifer ended, Izaya excused himself from the royals presence and went looking for the beast.

`Shit that didn't feel good at all` thought Izaya while going to the table.

Finding it empty `What's wrong with me I'm panicking, where did he go?`

After looking for a few minutes he found the man in the garden smoking a cigarette that's made from rare vampire blood. Finally calming down he walked up to the man finding him with his eyes closed.

`Why do I have a feeling that I want to kiss him!?`

But before he could register what he was doing he was already doing it. Surprisingly Shizuo started kissing him back, putting his arms on his hips and pulling them together. Causing Izaya to moan out in pleasure, then Izaya also put his arms around Shizuos neck and deepend the kiss, if that was even possible.

`Wow it feels so good, his mouth tastes like all of my favorite things together` thought Shizuo while pulling their hips together.

Hearing Izaya moan, caused Shizuo to feel a shock through his spine. Deciding he wanted more, he started flying to his assigned room in the castle that everyone at the party had for the night.

* * *

Well, what do you think? PS: Sorry about the grammar it's not my first language.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything.

* * *

`o my god, he's such a good kisser`thought Izaya before he finally noticed they were opened his one eye and saw that they were right at the room which was supposed to belong to Shizuo for the night.

"I love you, please Ahh god hurry" whispered Izaya in to the reapers ear and licks it to show how much he wanted this. Pleased to have heard a sharp exhale from the other responds Shizuo "Yes, my dear and I love you too" in a way that made the other shiver. But before either could continue, a cough was heard that caused both man to stop.

"Excuse me for interfering but the head of the mansion would like to have a conversation with you, Grip reaper Shizuo" said the unwelcomed guest.

Now grumpy Shizuo lets go of Izaya and said "Yes, I will come right away" knowing all too well that it wasn't a question but an demand judging from the messengers tone.

Izaya feeling a little disappointed but still having a seemingly soft smile decided to ask if he could come too "May I ask, can I come with?."

"ah yes demon, master says it's fine" said the servant.

Messenger started to fly away with the two of them following. Once there Shizuo was greeted with a nod and Izaya with a kiss to the hand "Ohh my still a gentleman I see" said Izaya, putting his hands around the guy, ready to strangle him for interfering. The man misunderstood the signal and said "Only for you, only for you" and put a hand to his waist.

Hearing a growl from the white haired reaper, Izaya chuckled and decided to mess with Lucifer more to get a reaction from Shizuo, he started to lean forward to kiss the host but was stopped by Shizuo asking "Okay, anyway may I ask why I was invited?" now having a little twitch in the eye.

"mmm, indeed why?" said Lucifer at the same time watching Izaya chuckle at the reaper.

"Alright can you please join me in the gallery" pointing to the next door, earning a slight nod from the tall guy. While Izaya was skipping along, absorbing all the information that he can get his hands on all the while smiling with that innocent smile.

"The thing I wanted to talk to you about is.. and it involves Izaya as well is...actually before I say anything, I ask of you to please leave the room" said Lucifer facing Izaya.

All though he was a little suspicious of what was going on,Izaya still decided to say "Yes of course handsome, anything you want" then left the gallery. But because he was interested in what they are about to talk about, he went outside and went near the window to listen. Even though Shizuo felt Izaya was near, he knew that if the door and windows were shut nobody could hear a sound. But he also knew that demons have the best hearing of all creatures even himself. "Now what is so important that you wished to talk about it privately?" asked Shizuo.

"Well as you have heard I am looking for a bride" and already shizuo didn't like the sound of it. "Right now I am very interested in Izaya, I would like your opinion of him. Does he fit the bill and to you think he would interested in me?"asked Lucifer. Now smiling a sly grin, that pissed Shizuo to no end but he also knew he had to stay calm and collected.

"I think that is something you have to decide on your own. Do what your heart wants you to, but also consider hes feelings." said Shizuo while calling Izaya in before Lucifer could say anything more.

"Ne Shizu-chan, What were you talking about?I bet about my gorgeous ass, how charming and so innocent I am!" asked Izaya a little annoyed but calmed down.

"No nothing that sh..wait what Shizu-chan?" the last part Shizuo almost yelled, but at the last moment remembered where he was and cooled down. "Ah, you noticed. I was so bored waiting for your talk to be over that I came up with it, do you like it?" asked the demon from the death god.

"No I do not!" sayd Shizuo, at the same time trying not to kill him.

"Aw, I thought you would like it" responded Izaya.

"Now now, settle down. I would like to tell Izaya something" as Lucifer said it, Izaya looks at him curiously. "In three days were getting married, be prepared" at that remark Izaya one the outside didn't chance but in the inside he was horrified.

Seeing and sensing Izayas fear Shizuo said angrily "You have no right to speak like that to ones that are far stronger than you and it is Izayas choice if he wants to marry you."

Now angry Lucifer tells them "I am Satans son, I have the right to do whatever I like and Izaya, you are gonna marry me."

At that moment something in Izaya snapped and in less than a second he was right behind the man. Transforming his ring to a small blade known to be poisoned with the most deadliest poison, smiling the most deadliest smile. Saying "Oh, now you're gonna order me around" he puled the blade closer "there is only one person who I will take orders from and that man stands in front of you."

Hearing that made Lucifer's eyes to widen and curse "Nnnghh, yes i get it already, take the blade away from me" but Izaya was still not satisfied, lucky Shizuo had calmed down and decided that Lucifer got the point "Izaya" said the reaper with such low volume that only Izaya and Lucifer could hear him.

"Enough,I am not in the mood for this, come Izaya we were in the middle of something earlier."

Hearing that, Izaya hid the blade and went to his man, putting his arms around his neck said "Of course, but I am a little disappointed. You looked like you didn`t care if I was married of" pretending to be sad and hurt.

Shizuo smirked knowing it was an act but said it anyway "How would I ever let you, he doesn't deserve you. And besides I haven't seen you in bed yet."

In which Izaya blushed hard and kissed Shizuo to hide his shame. But the action only aroused Shizuo more, but before they could continue Shizuo stopped and went to the man beside him and whispered something Izaya didn't Shizuo put a spell on himself. After he went back to Izaya, they started heading back. Izaya clinging on to Shizuo, arms around his neck, legs around his waist and kissing each other before Shizuo could fly them to they're private room. Izaya glanced at Lucifer now terrified and crying like a baby on the floor, on which Izaya thought

`Mnngg, how wonderful can this guy be, nobody has ever made another person fear something so much!.`

Just as Izaya locked the door, Shizuo pinned Izaya between wall next to the door and put his leg between Izayas milky legs, which caused the other to moan.

"Ahh mm, Shizu-chan can't you wait till we are in bed" even though he himself want it just as bad.

"Can`t wait any longer" whispered Shizuo with such a hot and low volume to Izayas ear that Izaya couldn't help but shudder "I want to be inside of you, make you suffer, make you moan and fuck you so hard you can't walk for weeks."

In that moment Izaya gives up and moans "Shizu-chan I want..ah. Moooree..ahh."

"Call me Master" said the reaper to the demon.

"Ngghh, yes Master" responded Izaya. Because there is one thing that nobody knew about him and that is he was a hardcore masochist.

And for that Shizuo was greatful for he himself was a very dominating being. SHizuo moved away from him and commanded "Strip" and of course Izaya complied.


	3. Chapter 3

Don`t own anything.

* * *

After Izaya does as he is told, Shizuo went right ahead and started licking and sucking Izayas nipple.

Making the demon moan and arch his back "AAhh..mhh..ahah".

Just a moment later he takes the small glass bottle from a near by dresser, letting the substance fall to his hand. And moves his hand to Izayas opening, now kneeling down and looking at Izayas beautiful ass. When the cold lube touches Izayas entrance, the demon moans, loving the sensation "nnghhh, Master ahah please hurry".

But apparently the reaper had other plans and moved his fingers to Izayas cock, choosing to lick, suck and fuck Izaya with his tongue. "Ahh…hah…NGhh..ahAh, Masterrr" moans Izaya, wanting more. After a few minutes of stretching Izaya, he decides to carry the boy to bed and pulls out his toys, sex toys of course. Minute of choosing which one to use, he finds the perfect thing. Izaya seeing what is in stored for him, he swallows and thinks

`God, it's like he has known me for several years.`

Now eager, Izaya starts to move to the white haired guy. Shizuo noticed just in time and shoves him down and puts the sex toy right at his entrance, seeing the guy twitch with want.

He pushes the small ball in and watches as Izayas moans loudly "AHH..HH haaA…aha."

He picked that sex toy because, it is the ultimate pleasure giver that doesn't let the user cum. At the same time Izaya feeling his insides burn so good. And with Shizuo sucking his nipples he practically yelled, at the same time Shizuo wondered if anyone heard but even if someone did they would be to scared to do anything about it.

After some time the reaper deemed that Izaya has suffered enough and removed the toy making Izaya moan and whine at the same time "ahhh…aah…ahh".

Tossing the toy on the ground and removing his pants, Shizuo hissed feeling the cool air hitting his erection. Seeing Shizuos big and he really means BIG penis he couldn't help but stare.

Knowing Izaya was staring at him, Shizuo said "See something you like?" lightly chuckling.

"mn…You know it" answered the demon, purring at the sight.

Then feeling something close to his erection he pushed his hips back, causing both men shiver at the friction. And that action seemed to break Shizuos patience, grabbing the other and flipping him on his stomach, lifting Izayas hips and pushed his engorged erection in with one fluid motion. With every thrust hitting Izayas prostate spot on.

Making Izaya moan like a whore "AAhhahh…ooahh..aaHH."

Knowing what the other wanted, Shizuo moved forward and picked him up, putting him on his lap. making him go deeper inside. "...AHHAAahh" was all that Izaya could make out. SHizuo gowling a little at the amazing feeling of being inside of then Izaya felt a sudden want and looked Shizuo in the eye. Knowing he had an answer right away he licked his lips as did Shizuo. Both showing their neck as much as possible to be able to feed at the same time. And when they bit down on each other, they felt overwhelmed with the sensation. Neither of them couldn't help but moan and shudder. Now moving even faster than before and both had their partners blood spread from their mouths to every part of their body, they came hard moaning the others name

"AAH MASTEERRRR"

"IZZAYAA."

When they both returned from their afterglow, they were breathing heavily. SHizuo then turning his face in front of Izaya and admired his relaxed face and mouth covered with his blood. Licking it away and starting to kiss Izaya who complied with putting his arms around the other neck.

But unexpectedly that wasn't what the other wanted and removed them, casting a spell to hold Izayas arms around his own back. Which caused Izaya to moan, loving the roughness.

And at that night they did it in different positions so many times, never feeling bored or tired. But in the end they had to go to sleep, so not to feel tired the next day. Later when morning came and they were woken up by servants, who by the way didn't look like they cared that they spent the night together because apparently many of the guest had done the same, who said to get dressed and start heading towards the main hall. When they arrived, they were offered each a seat and luckily they got to sit right next to each other. Once the speech was over they started eating.

About half way through,the first to speak was almost always the rebelious one so it wasn't surprising that Izaya started talking by saying "Ne, shizu-chan seems like Lucifer isn't eating with the guests,hihi guess he's still scared. What did you say to him anyway?"

To that Shizuo said "He got what he deserved, touching and thinking he can have my things."

Which caused Izaya to slightly shiver, apparently being only visible to the reaper. "Aww, you're so protective and" singing a little louder, so that everyone could hear him "WILD, i love it."

Which pissed off Shizuo, but caught his emotions under control. Meanwhile the other guests seemed to be confused and scared at the same time, wondering what happened between Izaya, Shizuo and Lucifer. But deciding it would make their heads hurt with imaginations of what happened. But of course Izaya was not that happy about the reaction he go from Shizuo and raised his game.

"You were so rough my voice still isn't completely back, of course I'm not complaining. It`s just so you know!" continued the demon, smiling that smug grin. Really hoping to make the other mad, but yet again failing.

"Yeah yeah, but it's not like anyone else hasn't experienced that by me."answers the grim reaper, with a seem to be innocent smile.

Pretending not to care Izaya says "Oooh, then who did you like the most?" hoping that it was him, because he can't go through another heartbreak ever again. But it wasn't answered because they all were instructed to go watch the death yard, known by two knights fighting and one of them ending without a head after finishing.

When they had to walk through the corridors of the castle, Shizuo grabbed Izayas hand and pulled them to a nearby room. Pushing Izaya against the door and kissing him breathless, then pulling apart. "What was that?" asked Izaya, curious about the beast actions.

Chuckling lightly "A kiss, did we not just recently do it." says Shizu-chan.

"Yeah i know what it is, but why now?" says Izaya, hating the way he tries to weakly avoid the answer.

"You were acting kinda weird, after what I said to you" even though Shizuo knew that Izaya would never accept the fact that he was jealous.

"Why would I be weird, it's not like it matters. Ne,do you think I didn't have other partners?" whispers Izaya, putting his arm around the reaper. And that did it, he knew that it's natural to have other partners just as he himself did, but to hear it, really pissed him off.

`Guess now I understand what he felt, when I said that`thinks Shizuo a little bit guilty.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that, but you just pissed me off so much that if I didn't say that I would have killed you right there and then."

Feeling a little better and victorious for actually getting him angry Izaya says "Aww, no need to apologize and you know you can't kill me so easily, not that I would let you of course, but most importantly because you looooooveee this sexy little thang."

"And you're all MINE" answered Shizuo to Izayas remark.

To which Izaya chuckled and smirked "You know I am from the moment we saw each other."

Izayas voice now growing darker "but if you ever as much as look at someone the way I don't like, I will pull out their eyes, cut off their tongue, slight the person's throat, separate their limbs and let the hell dogs eat what`s left of them."

Looking "Same goes for you. I have no need for a weak creatures, you are the only one who can be beside me and not run of scared or be killed by some weakling." spoke Shizu-chan confidently, which made Izaya purr "And I`ll never leave you alone, who else could make your life so fun!" with an amused smirk.

Hearing what the other said, the reaper leaned forward and gave him a small kiss. Which grew deeper by the minute, Shizuo slipping his tongue in between the soft lips and tasting every part of Izayas mouth. Getting hot moans in return.

After sometime he broke the kiss and said "I think we have to go, they might start worrying."

"Ne,since when have you cared what others think, do or feel?" looking at him with a sly smile. "heh, you think I care, really?" laughed Shizu-chan.

In which Izaya spoke while giggling "Of course not, how could I think something like that."

Then kissed the other and pulled him along to the other guests "Nngh, your so sloooow, let's hurry to we can get good spots" then stopping to think, figuring out how to get there fast "Ohh, I totally forgot about it." And just as Shizuo wanted to ask what it was about, they arrived in the destination and apparently got good spots to see the field.

"You know the rules when you first came, no supernatural things, we must act like humans." the reaper spoke, understanding how fast they got there.

Looking at the field with half interest "Of course I know Shizu-chan, but I wanted the perfect spots. You know very well I like the best."

Now looking in his lovers eyes from the corner of his eye. Lifting his hand Shizuo, noticing that nobody was there yet, he gently touched Izayas chin and turned his head in direction of himself. Grinning, amusement, but still letting only Izaya to understand the seriousness in his eyes

"Then am I the best also?."

Staring blankly at the other, decided to play a little with Shizuos mind "Hmm, a hard one, some have been reeeaally great."

Causing Shizuo to smirk with a straight face, knowing all too well what the other was playing at "Then we have the same issue." trying to look very calculating and serious.

Izayas breathe hitched thinking`I know that I am not the first one to be with Shizu-chan, but still it stings when he says stuff like that. Hmph, well let's see what you can do sweety.`

"Yes well tonight is a good opportunity to find out, but before that let's try out with someone else. That would make it easier to decide." responds Izaya with a innocent smirk.

* * *

God I have so much to fix. Did I not know how to write -_-


End file.
